


When I touch someone...

by that1girl21



Category: DC Extended Universe, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Sanity, Sex in Space, Song: Pour Some Sugar on Me (Def Leppard), Songfic, Vaginal Fingering, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1girl21/pseuds/that1girl21
Summary: Gamora and Mantis are asked to come to Arkham Asylum to try an experiment to cure Harley Quinn's insanity by way of Mantis' empathic abilities.To say it doesn't go as planned would be putting it mildly.





	When I touch someone...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Just FYI, I got the lyrics for the song off a Youtube video, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to let me know and I'll probably make the necessary corrections.

Our story begins, innocently enough, at the gates of Arkham Asylum, a mental hospital on the outskirts of Gotham City. Once considered to be the frontrunner in the fields of phycological studies. Before the costumed villains and superfreaks came to town, there was seemingly no problem it didn't have the answer to, no patient it couldn't treat. It's doctors were well respected the world over, and its reputation was one of a miracle hospital, seemingly not knowing the meaning of the term "hopeless cases." But, in the decades since the supervillains came to Gotham, its reputation had all but collapsed. Gothamites had often joked about its seeming "open-door policy" with constantly escaping patients like The Joker, Scarecrow, and Poison Ivy. Where once stood a well-respected institution, now there was a seemingly worthless hospital that seemingly couldn't treat the common cold.  
It was a reputation that stung, and it was an image that the good Doctor Burton, Dean of Medicine at Arkham, hoped to begin turning around with a radical new experimental treatment. On  an unusually cold and rainy June morning, he stood out in front of the hospital, looking up into the cloud filled skies, waiting for something. That something being a flash in the sky. Not of lightening or a ray of sun poking through the clouds, but a purple light from a ship that sped quickly into the airspace over Arkham, then halted and descended down on the front lawn. It was "The Benatar," a.k.a. the ship belonging to the Guardians of the Galaxy.  
When the craft landed, the back doors opened and two women came walking out. The first, Dr. Burton recognized, was the woman named Gamora, easily recognized by her green skin, red-dyed hair, and "don't take no shit from anybody" cadence with which she carried herself. The second one, however, is the one the good doctor really wanted to see. Her name was Mantis, an apparently half-bug woman, given the glowing antennae coming from her head. She was the one he wanted to meet the most.  
As they approached, he walked up to meet them. "Thank you for coming."  
Gamora shook his hand. "Dr. Burton?"  
"Yes. A pleasure to meet the both of you." he said. Mantis smiled and extended her hand to shake the doctor's. It's the polite thing to do, she was told. "Come in. We'll get started."

  
When they arrive in Dr. Burton's office, he took a seat at his desk and both Guardians sat across in two chairs that had been put out for them.  
"I was quite grateful we were able to get in touch. From what I hear, you and your friends were just about to leave when you got my call. Yes?" Dr. Burton asked.  
"Yes. We were going to leave this afternoon." Gamora said.  
"I like your planet, so I was happy to stay for a little while longer." Mantis complimented.  
"Thank you. You're very kind to say so." said Dr. Burton.  
Gamora wasn't quite as willing to make small-talk as her friend, so she tried to cut to the chase. "Doctor, when you contacted us, you failed to mention why you called us here, Mantis specifically. My team and I are not exactly medical professionals."  
"Rocket is good with first aid." Mantis pointed out.  
"Not exactly the same thing, as I understand it." said Gamora.  
"She's right. Here we try to heal the mind." Dr. Burton clarified. "To answer your question, ma'am, we were actually interested in Ms. Mantis' empathic abilities... You do have them, correct?"  
"Oh, yes!" Mantis answered. "When I touch someone, I feel what they feel, and I can also alter emotional and mental states."  
"How so?" Dr. Burton pressed further.  
"I can make someone scared, happy, relaxed, sleepy... things like that." Mantis answered.  
At this, Gamora began putting the pieces together. They were in a hospital for the mentally ill, they were talking about Mantis' abilities to affect the mind...  
"Where are we going with this?" she asked, as if she couldn't guess.  
Dr. Burton's attention was still on Mantis. "Have you ever attempted to use your empathic abilities to treat the mentally ill?"  
Mantis hesitated. "...No. I've never met a crazy person."  
"Well, that's... not entirely true." Gamora mumbled. "You want Mantis to cure one of your patients, don't you?"  
Dr. Burton nodded. "If Ms. Mantis' powers work the way she claims, it would no doubt have to affect the brain chemistry of the subject. In theory, this could be used to cure, or at least give a temporary fix, to someone with an abnormal mental condition. Could even bring them to sanity."  
"Really?!" the look in Mantis' eyes told Gamora she was all for trying it.  
"This doesn't sound ethical to me." she said.  
Desperate to try this little stunt, Dr. Burton cooked up a lie. "We've been given permission by our board of directors to try the experiment on one patient..." he looked to Mantis again. "With your permission of course."  
Mantis turned away from both of them, weighing the possible pros and cons of the situation.  
"I say lets try it." she decided. Big Mistake #1.  
"You're sure?" Gamora asked her.  
"Yes. If it doesn't work, we just go on like normal. If it works... it works!" Mantis said.  
Gamora gave a shrug and a sigh. "Okay. If you want to."  
Dr. Burton got up from his chair. "Sounds great. Shall we start now?"

  
When they walked through the doors and into the cell block, they immediately see a large cage in front of them. Inside it, toilet paper had been thrown about like a group of college hoodlums had decided to prank someone, papers as been thrown about the room with the words "DIE, BART!" written on them in red crayon, and bedsheets had been torn up and tied to the top of the cage to make some kind of makeshift swing bars like in a kid's playground. Hanging from said bars was the subject of there little experiment: an attractive, yet nutty, blonde woman in her late-20s, who can torn pieces of blue and white construction paper to make herself a mask made to look like Sonic the Hedgehog, of all things.  
Taking off the mask, she greeted her visitors. "Hey, Doctor B. How's it going?"  
"This is former Doctor Harleen Quinzel. A.K.A. Harley Quinn." Dr. Burton presented her.  
"Pleased to meet her, I'm sure." Gamora said.  
"She's in here on numerous accounts of theft, kidnapping, suspected murder, assisted murder, terrorism, extortion, suspected drug use and sales, and... so many other things." Doctor Burton sighed. "Diagnosed with Histrionic Personality Disorder, Psychopathy, Borderline Personality Disorder, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, and Hypersexual disorder."  
"She's pretty." was all Mantis said. In all the big words Dr. Burton had just laid out, she ended up tuning out and admiring out pretty the zany inmate was. She had a tendency to look at the positives in people.  
Despite her other flaws, Harley Quinn was a highly attractive woman, having a just about flawless face with an admittedly infectious smile. She was also very shapely. That much was obvious from the wife beater shirt and not-too-loose fitting pants she was wearing. But, Mantis pushed those observations out of her head. She was here to do a job, not flirt. Tempting though it may be.  
While the guards restrained Quinn, getting her into a straight jacket and strapping her to a chair, Dr. Burton went over what was about to happen here.  
"Miss Quinzel, I trust you remember what we talked about yesterday." he said.  
"Nope. Don't remember a word. Must've been pretty boring. Is this about me being a stripper for your son's bachelor party?" Quinn asked.  
The doctor was more annoyed by this than anything. "No. Thank you. This is Mantis and Gamora, of the Guardians of--"  
"Oh, right! I remember. I seen you on TV. Love the antennas. Those are pretty. Where can I get those?" Harley interrupted.  
"I was born with them." Mantis spoke up, mostly in an attempt to show she wasn't afraid.  
"No shit?" Harley feigned surprise. "And they glow, too! I need to get me a plastic surgeon. Or an electrician."  
"Maybe some other time." Burton smiled. "These two are here to help you." he walked over to Mantis. "Whenever you're ready. And, if it doesn't work, don't worry. At least we tried."  
Mantis looked to Gamora, who gave a reassuring smile. "Do your thing. Don't be nervous."  
Mantis approached the patient in the chair, who grinned back at her.  
"Hey there, sweet thing. You're a cute little one. You want to have some fun with me?" Harley teased.  
Mantis raised a hand and held it to Harley Quinn's head. Big mistake #2.  
Now, something of note: It bears repeating that Mantis has two kinds of empathic powers. The first, as previously stated, was to alter emotions of the people she comes into contact with. She could make a sad person happy, a stubborn person complacent, things like that. The seconds is feeling the feelings of others. When another felt joy or sorrow, she felt it too. When someone was angry or scared, so was she. Normally, it was as simple as that. However, there is one small complication, something nobody thought of when they decided to come to Arkham Asylum that day.  
In order for her to alter an individual's mental state, her brain has to take a moment to figure out what it already is. It needs to feel it, if only for a moment, so it can know what the emotion is being changed from. However, the complication comes from this: what if the subject's mind was so strong that this moment became more than  just a moment if someone was so happy, so sad, or so mad in the head, that Mantis' mind was taken aback, for less than a second it was so overwhelmed by what it was feeling that her powers forgot what they were supposed to do. Instead of changing the mental state, she would feel it herself. And depending on how strong it was, there was no telling how long it could last.  
This is what happened when she touched Harley Quinn's forehead that day. When she touched her, she felt happiness. A lot of it. Overwhelming giddiness, excitement, madness. It filled her head and let her inhibitions slip away, her morals, her sense of right or wrong. It was all swept away as she felt what it was like living in Harley Quinn's head. It was freeing, it was fun, and as she got more and more of it, the more she liked it!  
Gamora could tell something was up. This normally just took a few seconds, but Mantis had her hand on Quinn's head for almost a solid minute.  
"Mantis..." she spoke up. No answer. "Mantis!" she said again. Still nothing. Gamora stepped forward to her teammate's side.  
"Mantis!" the younger guardian heard Gamora's voice in her ear and felt her hand on her shoulder, which seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. "Is everything okay?"  
There was a pause, then Mantis smiled at her. Gamora should have taken this as a sign everything was okay, but the smile was strange. It was meant to be comforting, but it wasn't and Gamora couldn't quite figure out why. At least not yet. Not until her and Mantis looked back to Quinn, who had a grin on her face just like the one on Mantis.' As the hero and villainess looked back to each other, the smiles only got wider, crazier, more deranged.

  
LITERALLY FIVE MINUTES LATER...

  
They say that "in space, nobody can hear you scream." This is apparently a lie, because as the Benatar zoomed out of earth's atmosphere and into outer space, the loud sound of two mad women screaming and squeeing and "WHOOOOOOOOOOO"-ing with joy could be heard. An escaped Harley Quinn and a now less-sane Mantis flew the ship with mad glee, doing barrel-rolls, loopty-loops, corkscrew spins, and every other fun trick they could think to do with the ship one after the other.  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Freedom, bitches! We got out own fucking spaceship! WHOOOOOO!" Harley called out. Alongside her, Mantis was also yelling with joy.  
Mantis hit the emergency break, bringing the ship to a sudden halt that nearly tossed both women into the windshield. If this was a car on the road, there would have been the sound of screeching tires.  
"Wow! You are fun!" Harley grinned at her new little friend.  
"Oh, that was amazing! We stole a spaceship!" Mantis laughed.  
"Hell yes, we did." Harley said.  
"I want to steal something else! I want to steal a bank! I want to steal a planet! I want to steal a bilgesnipe!" Mantis was so excited.  
Harley, who was a little calmer than her companion, looked back at her with a little glint in her eye. "Well, steal me, baby."  
The ship fell silent, save for a few giggles between its two occupants. Mantis smiled shyly back at Harley.  
"You feel other people's feelings, right?" Mantis nodded and Harley reached out a hand toward her. "What am I feeling right now?"  
Mantis reached out and grabbed her hand. "You feel... adrenaline... excitement... and..." as Mantis spoke, Harley's eyes moved over her body. Mantis was cute, petite, but even under all that leather Harley could tell the woman had a nice body. She could see fit, shapely legs and the outlines of Mantis' very nice breasts.  
"And..." Harley pressed for more.  
"...Lust..." Mantis breathed out and looked back into Harley's eyes.  
"Now you feel it too." Harley leaned in closer.

  
If you would like to know what happened between this and Arkham; how Harley managed to get out of her bonds without anyone stopping her, how Mantis and Harley alone were able to fight off dozens of armed guards and an alien spacewoman with a large gun, how the two escaped from a maximum security instillation and stole a locked spaceship, and many other things... Well, don't ask anyone who was actually there. Around the time the two women were passing through the outer atmosphere, Gamora, Dr. Burton, and the other guards were regaining consciousness and picking themselves up off the floor.  
Gamora was the first to speak by yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!!"

  
Back in the ship, Mantis' lips were firmly attached to Harley's as she led her out of the cockpit of the Benatar and to the back end of the ship, pulling her along by the collar of Harley's prison uniform. Once she was out of the chair, Harley's hands went straight for the spacewoman's backside, squeezing her firm buttocks and lifing her new lover up into her arms. There kissing wasn't tentative, hesitant, or sweet and cute like Mantis always imagined her first kiss would be. It was aggressive, frantic, passionate. Wherever she had intended to lead Harley when they got out of there seats was now lost in just the thought of trying to get each others' clothes off. Harley spun her around in circles in the middle of the ship, losing balance for only a moment and bumping into an old cassette tape player on the wall, turning it on and letting music fill the room.  
Appropriately, the that song began to play was "Pour some Sugar on Me" By Def Leppard  
As the opening guitar riffs began to play, Mantis began to gyrate against Harley's midsection as if dancing to the music. Her hips matched the rhythm of the music perfectly. Both women smiled at each other. Harley slapped Mantis' ass a couple times, timing it so the slap would come at the same time as the loud banging of what she assumed were the drums in the band.  
"I think we found our song." Harley said.  
They kissed again, with Mantis hands going for the buttons on Harley's prison uniform.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

Accidentally on cue, at the sound of the word "bomb," Mantis pulled Harley's shirt apart, popping the buttons and letting them fall to the floor. Simultaneously, Harley found the zipper on the back of Mantis' outfit and pulled it down.

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_   
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_   
_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_   
_(be your man)_

Mantis dropped to her feet and let her top fall to the floor, leaving her bare chested and exposed. The day before, Mantis would have thought she would be nervous her first time, but now all inhibitions were gone. Nervousness didn't even occurred to her. She watched Harley's hips move to the song, removing the prison jacket and even her orange pants.

_Hey! hey!_   
_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

Seeing that Mantis was just standing there watching her, Harley decided she needed encouragement.  
"Come on, sweetheart. let's see your moves."  
As the song continued, Mantis did her own dance. In order to differentiate herself from the more slow, sensual dancing of Harley Quinn, she put a little more attitude into her step, her moves more firm instead of the more carefree nature of Harley as the space girl slipped out of her shoes.

_Television lover, baby, go all night_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_   
_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

She faced away from Harley, bending over so the woman could get a look at the tight leather on her butt while her hands untied her pants.

_Hey!_   
_C'mon_

As her own shirt was lifted up over her head and tossed to who knows where on the other end of the room, Harley's eyes never left Mantis' backside. The girl brought her previously separated legs together as she slowly pulled the leather pants down her perfect legs, bending over just a little again as she did so because she knew Harley was looking. Both women were now mostly naked, save for Mantis' sleeves and Harley's white panties.  
Mantis turned to face her and both women drank in the sight of the other.

_Take a bottle_   
_Shake it up_

There eyes locked and Mantis brought her fingers up to beckon Harley to her.

_Break the bubble_   
_Break it up_

Harley came to her and, once again, the two were in each others' arms making out.

_(pour some sugar on me)_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_

The two dropped to the floor of the ship, (which, thank god, was a lot smoother to lay on than the floors of the Milano), and Mantis crawled up on top of Harley. Mantis would never have thought of herself as a topper, nor Harley thought of herself as a bottom, but obviously things had changed quite drastically in the last few minutes.

_(pour some sugar on me)_   
_C'mon fire me up_   
_(pour your sugar on me)_   
_Oh, I can't get enough_

Mantis pulled her lips away, holding Harley's head in her hand, there foreheads pressed together. Harley watched as Mantis brought a hand up to her mouth and licked it as though about to turn the page of a book. But, as the other girl's hand disappeared from view, it was obvious that hand was going somewhere else.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah_   
_Hey! hey! hey!_   
_(huh!)_

It was going inside Harley. One finger at a time, Mantis entered her and began to pump her fingers in, out, side to side, and every way she could to give Harley pleasure. And it worked. Between Mantis' touch, and the provocative lyrics entering her ears, it was already the best time she had had in ages.

_Listen!_   
_Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_   
_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

Like before, Harley began to move her hips against Mantis' fast-moving fingers, to the rhythm of the song.

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_   
_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_   
_(loosen up) I loosen up_   
_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more_

At that, inspiration struck in Mantis' head and she craned her neck down to suck on Harley's beautiful pink nipples, something that made the woman gasp.

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_   
_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_   
_(yeah!)_   
_Give a little more_

Mantis could feel that her lover's orgasm was coming, so she sped her fingers up.

_Take a bottle_   
_Shake it up_

Harley's mouth hung open as Mantis moved faster, harder. She could felt it coming. She was so close already.

_Break the bubble_   
_Break it up_

Harley pulled Mantis's head up from her chest, bringing it to her mouth and the two kissed.

_(pour some sugar on me)_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_   
_(pour some sugar on me)_   
_C'mon fire me up_   
_(pour your sugar on me)_   
_Oh, I can't get enough_

At this moment, Harley finally came all over Mantis' fingers, her hips bucking as the orgasm shot through her. Mantis kissed along her belly. Above her, she heard the Harley's deep breathing.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah_   
_(you got the peaches, I got the cream)_

Mantis brought her hand up and licked her fingers, offering some to Harley, who happily assisted her in cleaning them off.

_Sweet to taste (saccharine)_   
_'cos I'm hot (hot!)_   
_So hot_   
_Sticky sweet from my head_   
_(head!) my head_   
_(head to my feet)_   
_To my feet_

Once Harley was relaxed, she moved the sweaty hair out of her face and pulled Mantis up by the waist.  
"Up here, baby."

_Do you take sugar?_   
_One lump or two?_

Mantis positioned her crotch over Harley's face. She was unfamiliar with this position, but when she saw and felt Harley's tongue teasing her folds, she understood and was excited for what came next. Harley's tongue entered her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back while Harley did her work.

_Take a bottle (take a bottle)_   
_Shake it up (shake it up)_   
_Break the bubble_   
_Break it up (break it up)_

_(pour some sugar on me)_   
_Oh, in the name of love_   
_(pour some sugar on me)_   
_Get all, come get it_

"Oh, shit!" Mantis called, but it didn't have much to do with Harley licking her. She had realized something.  
"Jsta mmnt, hnny." Harley muffled.  
"No. Our song's about to end." Mantis panted.  
This wasn't really Harley's concern right now. Her concern was making her little girlfriend cum, but now that she mentioned it, she kinda liked fucking Mantis to this song. So, Harley pulled her to the ground so the girl was underneath her and pushed her all the way to the other side of the room where tape player was. This was probably made easier by all the sweat coming from Mantis' back right now. She did all this without taking her mouth off Mantis, by the way.

_(pour your sugar on me)_   
_Ooh_   
_(pour some sugar on me)_   
_Yeah!_   
_Sugar me!_

Mantis didn't care that her head hit the wall somewhat hard. She reached up and his a button just as the song was ending, starting it over, or possibly just rewinding it a minute or two. Meanwhile, Harley was still sucking on her clit,  licking her up and causing all kinds of involuntary sounds to come from Mantis' mouth.  
"Oh, shit..." Mantis breathed.  
Harley tasted Mantis' delicious juices in her mouth. Her tongued licked more and more inside her until Mantis was ready to cum.  
"Fuck... Fuck! Fuck!" Mantis had never cursed this much in her life. She held onto Harley's pigtails, not realizing she was pulling at it as the orgasm got closer and closer. Not that Harley minded. She liked hair pulling. Mantis' legs trembled and her chest heaved.  
"Shit! Fuck! OHHHHHH! HARLEY!" Mantis finally came. She involuntarily moved away from the other woman's face, but Harley held on tight, not ready to stop tasting her just yet.  
Mantis flopped over onto her side, watching Harley lay kisses on her pussy and inner thigh. When Harley got up again and cralwed over to kiss Mantis again, she whiped off some of Mantis' cum from her face. Smiling, they both kissed once again.

A few hours later, the two were done fucking and had settled down to rest in the drivers' seat of the Benatar, Harley cradling her little lover in her arms while "I Want to Know What Love Is" played quietly over the speakers behind them. Both were still naked and doubted they would ever put on clothes again. For now, they just looked out at the vastness of space around earth.  
"The moon looks so nice tonight." Harley commented. No kidding. Given the moon's proximity to the ship, it filled up the entire front windows. "You know your buddies are probably going to want there ship back."  
"Probably." Mantis said in a way that made it clear she no longer cared. Instead her thoughts were on other things. "Lets go on a trip."  
"Through space?" Harley asked.  
"Yeah." Mantis nodded.  
"Like where?" Harley asked.  
Mantis shrugged. Harley didn't give it a second thought. What's the point of stealing a space ship if you don't go on a galactic joyride with it?  
"Oh-kay." Harley happily got out of the captain's chair and buckled up in one of the passenger seats. "Where to first?"  
"Wherever we want, I guess." Mantis answered. Following this, she flipped a few switches, pushed on a lever, and away they went.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know :)


End file.
